


Heathers? More like Marthas

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Heathers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Most of you probably know Heathers from the musical and if your a book worm and movie fanatic such as myself and have read the book or watched the movies you all know the twist and same goes for Hamilton.But what happens when its characters swift from Heathers to Hamilton?Based on the AU from http://exadorlion.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1

September 1st, 1989. Dear Diary:   
I believe I'm a good person. Ya know, I think there's good in everyone, and yet here we are first day of senior year, I look around at all these kids I've known all my life and I ask myself; what happened?

"Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug-eyes! Poser! Lard-ass!" Shout out several kids.

"We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased." Says Adrienne as she walked into the hallways passing familiar faces. 

"Freak! Slut! Loser! Shortbus!" Yell out even more kids

"Singing and clapping, laughing and napping,  
baking cookies, eating paste." She mumbled 

 

"Bull-dyke! Stuck-up! Hunchback!" The rude remarks came in a daze to her as she continued walking. 

"Then we got bigger. That was the trigger, like the Huns invading Rome -" Adrienne was interrupted as she bumped face forward into Eacker's back. 

"Sorry!" She quickly stuttered before she walked off, frankly she was too busy to bother socialize with him: 

Her eyes gazed back onto the small red diary once again as she scribbled furiously. 

Welcome to my school, this ain't no high school. This is the Thunderdome. Hold your breath and count the days, we're graduating soon.

"French trash!" Adrienne glanced at the student with a frown before returning back to her writing  

College will be paradise if I'm not dead by June! But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray for a better way. If we changed back then, we could change again. We can be beautiful...

George or Self-proclaimed "King" George knocks a Samuel Seabury to the floor. 

Samuel gives a moan of pain alerting Adrienne who finishes up a bit of her writing 

Just not today.

"Hey, are you okay?" Adrienne asked as she helped up a helpful hand. In response Samuel glared harshly at her and pushed her hand aside.

"Get away nerd!" He barked and ran off toward his class.

"Freak! Slut! Cripple! Homo! Homo! Homo!" Adrienne sighed as her fellow classmates insulted each other and as her eyes glanced up to a few kids throwing punches at each other.

 

"Things will get better soon as my letter comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown. Wake from this coma, take my diploma, then I can blow this town. Dream of my ivy-covered walls  
and smoky French cafes..." Adrienne murmured to herself twirling a bit as she held her lunch tray, carefully placing her diary under it. 

In her twirling she accidentally jostles into Hercules, making his turn around and glare. "Watch it!" He yelled 

Adrienne gave an awkward smile, she didn't want to fraternize with him. 

He was an epic jerk, not too bright either but still managed to easily wiggle his way into her life, Adrienne thought.

 

"Fight the urge to strike a match and send this dump ablaze!" She said in a low voice to herself as she tries to move away.

Hercules upends Adrienne's lunch tray with a smirk, "Ooooops" he says with a fake apologetic look. 

Asshole, she thought as she looked up to Hercules.

"Hercules Mulligan. Third year as linebacker.   
And eighth year of smacking lunch trays and BEING A HUGE DICK." Adrienne said venom in her voice as she looked at Hercules.

"What did you say to me skank?" Hercules asked, a low growl emitting from his lips.

Another personal talent of mine. I can't keep my mouth shut and my thoughts in, Adrienne thought to herself before looking up at Hercules, "... Nothing."

Adrienne tried to clean up the mess Hercules had made silently cursing at him.

"Agh!... Hey Sally." She says quickly, she didn't even notice her friend towering over her.

Sally gave a smile at Adrienne, one of her and probably only friend, "Hey. It seems like you need some help?" She started to bend down and picked up Adrienne's tray 

Sally Hemmings. My best friend since diapers, Adrienne thought to herself and the memories of her and Sally.

"We on for movie night, right?" 

"Yeah, you're on Jiffy-Pop detail. I'm always on for Jiffy-pop." 

"Ha. Anyway, I rented The Princess Bride."

"Again? Don't you have it memorized by now?"

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending."

The girls conversation was interrupted by a yell "Sally hearse! Wide load! Honnnnnk!" Laurens mocked as he knocked the tray Sally was holding making her step back from shock.

 

"John Laurens. Quarterback. He is the smartest guy on the football team. Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf," Adrienne felt a sudden rage of anger "Hey! Pick that up right now!"

Laurens raised an eyebrow as he stared at Adrienne "I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?"

Adrienne bit her lip. She wasn't going to let him get away with acting so high and mighty. Honestly, she wanted to rid of him like the former King of France. 

"Yes, I am. I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant."

Laurens was tongue-tied for a minute. He awkwardly looked around before his grin returned to his face. "....You have a zit right there..." 

The hallways was filled with laugher, mocking and pointing Adrienne and Sally.

Adrienne quickly ran to a secluded corner in a bathroom and picked up her pen. She wrote everything down, all those mean comments she had heard and all of her classmates sorrows. 

 

Dear diary; why...   
Why does everyone seem to hate me? Why don't I fight back when he punches me?  Why do I act like such a creep toward her? Why won't anyone date her? Why did he hit him?  
Why do I cry myself to sleep? Somebody hug me! Somebody fix me! Somebody save me!  
Send me a sign, God! I may not be religious but at least let me have hope!  I need something to to live for! Give me a cold beer! 

Adrienne stared up as she heard a few familiar voices. 

"Then there's the Marthas. They float above it all." She whispered to herself as she silently watched them. 

She could almost hear her classmates praising them "I love Martha, Martha, and Martha."

Adrienne started to scribble more in her notebook glancing at each Martha. 

Martha Wayles. Head cheerleader. Her dad's loaded - he sells engagement rings.

 

Then another familiar thought came to mind, "I hate Martha, Martha, and Martha!"

 

Martha Mannings. Runs the yearbook. No discernible personality, but her mom did pay for implants. And I may add, she always try's to take over. Always ends up the same though. 

And Martha Dandrige. The Almighty.

 

"I need Martha, Martha, and Martha..." Voices of the students brushed past her. Making her think.

She is a mythic bitch. They are solid Teflon - never bothered, never harassed.   
I would give anything to be like that.

Her writing was interrupted by Martha D. 

"Grow up, Martha. Bulimia is so '87." She said with an eye roll as she looked at Martha. 

Maybe you should see a doctor, Martha. Martha W. suggested as she winced at Martha M. throwing up. 

"Yeah, Martha. Maybe I should." Martha M. said before she started throwing up again.


	2. Chapter two

Adrienne's PoV

Suddenly, I heard the pitter patter of high-heels entering the bathroom as well. 

And her voice was a big giveaway. Everyone give it up for America's favorite hippie, Ms. Schyler.

"Ah. Martha, Martha-" she was interrupted by a sudden burst of vomiting. 

"And Martha..." I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath. 

"Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all that vomiting. You're late for class." This might be my big break!

I quickly tore a piece of paper from my paper and scribbling down a forged pass.

"Martha wasn't feeling well. We're helping her." More like mocking. Only Martha W. the loaded shrimp had the decency to say something. 

"Not without a hall pass your not. A weeks detention." 

I could hear the girls complaining, this is great. I quickly walked up to Ms. Schuyler and held out the forged note. 

"Actually, Ms. Schuyler. All four of us are out on a hall pass. Year book committee." I lied as she grabbed the note and examined it. 

".. I see you're all listed. Hurry up and get where you're going." She muttered and then gave me back the paper. 

As, we walked out Martha D. grabbed my arm and shoved the fake note in my face, "This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?" 

Boy for a high schooler she sure is intimidating, just like her big noise. 

"Uhh...Marie Adrienne Françoise de Noailles." She gave me the weirdest fucking look ever, "I crave a boon." I quickly added.

"What boon?"

"Yeah? What do you want, nerd?" Martha M. asked before I could answer, "Shut up, Martha!" 

"Sorry, Martha." 

"Let me sit at your table at lunch. Just once. No talking necessary. If people think you guys tolerate me, they'll leave me alone...." I said quickly. 

The Martha erupted with laughter, lucky for me I had a back up plan, "Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes." 

"How about prescriptions?" 

"Shut up, Martha. Now-" 

"Sorry, Martha." Martha D. gave her a glare before continuing to face me. She started inspecting me face or something. Like I know I'm beautiful but you are not my the. 

 

"For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure." Martha D. concluded. 

"And a symmetrical face. If that weird smart guy took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves. That's very important." Martha W. added. Which I may say was the most fucked up thing I have ever heard.

"Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds." Oh sorry, Martha M. we all can't have implants. 

"And ya know, ya know, ya know? This could be beautiful. Mascara, maybe some lip gloss,  and we're on our way. Get this girl some blush;  
And Heather, I need your brush. Let's make her beautiful." 

Martha W. held out a hair curler or something and a huge make up kit. Where the hell did she get that, "Let's make her beautiful..."

"Let's make her beautiful..." 

"Make her beautiful," Martha D. held out a mascara pen, "Okay?" 

"Okay!" I piped, this might not be so bad?

After a few minutes the Martha's dragged me with them. 

"Time to shine, newbie." I don't care which one of them said that, right now I felt what's the word? Hmm. 

"Out of my way geek!" Defiantly not that. 

I would hear the sorrows and threats of my fellow classmates in the lunchroom.

"I don't want any trouble -"

"You're gonna die at 3pm!"

"Don't you dare touch me! Get away, pervert

"What'd I ever do to them?"

Who could survive this? I can't escape this! I think I'm dying!" 

I took a deep breath as me and The Marthas entered the cafeteria.

"Who's that with Martha?"

I think they're talking about me!

"Whoa. Martha, Martha, Martha..."

"And someone!"

"Martha, Martha, Martha." 

"And some babe." 

They just called me babe. I read that's what guys who like you call you that! Maybe I won't live alone all my life. 

"Martha, Martha, Martha...." 

"Adrienne!" Sally yelled out, gosh I didn't even see her there. Gosh, I can't believe I almost forgot to tell her about this!

"Adrienne, Adrienne, Adrienne!" I heard people chanting boys and girls. They like me! Me!

I took out my diary and started scribbling.

Scratch anything I just wrote! I can't believe I thought today was like the French Revolution! And ya know,ya know, ya know life can be beautiful. You hope, you dream, you pray, do rituals, and you get your way! Ask me how it feels looking like hell on wheels... My God, it's beautiful! I might be beautiful! And when you're beautiful it's a beautiful frickin' day!

"Adrienne! Adrienne! Adrienne!" I yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably update this again today because this was a pretty short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrienne's pov

Life's been great, no more being harassed and being called things that would make a construction worker blush.

Martha D. called me today. She needed me for something again. Usual hangout, Weehawken. Wish it was at dawn.

Anyway, I put my diary and pencil in my satchel and walked toward the cafe. All I heard was praises life couldn't be any better plus a hot guy smiled at me.

As the Marthas came to view Martha D. came up to me, "There you are. I need you to write something for me."

"To whom?" I asked, as I put down my bag. Martha D. rolled her eyes. 

"Just get a piece of paper. And start writing," I did as I was told and looked up at her patiently, "Good. Now I need you to write a love note from Laurens." 

"Why him!" Martha M. whined, she liked him alot. I swear I once saw them stripping down to their socks. 

"Shut up Martha!"

"Sorry, Martha."

"Now, where was I? Ah! Martha, bend over so Adrienne has something to write on. 

"Yes, Martha." Martha M. whispers as she bended over and I placed the paper onto her back. 

I guess I have to sound romantic but equally stupid. Hmm. 

"I've been looking at you for a while now and I want to get back together, beautiful. I want you to come to my party this weekend. It'd be a great way to tell our future kids the story of tonight. So, whad'ya say babe?" Oh! And add many of winky faces and XO's. 

As I finished writing this down I looked up at Martha D, "Who is this to, anyway?" I asked. I mean I feel bad for the girl who'd get this. 

"Sally Hemmings, also known as Sally Herpes. I've found out she had a relationship with Laurens."

"We all did!" I interjected, I couldn't do this to my best friend. We've known each other since forever. 

"Yeah but we all didn't kiss him under the bleachers. Plus it'll give her shower-nasal masturbation for week." Martha M. giggled. 

"Shut up Martha!" 

"But this would kill her! I can't give this to her! I mean that was a long time ago!" I said as I grabbed the letter tightly.

Martha D glared at me, "Are we gonna have a problem? You got a bone to pick?" She asked as she walked close to me till I felt her icy breath "You've come so far, why now are you pulling on my dick? I'd normally slap your face off, and everyone here could watch. But I'm feeling nice. Here's some advice. Listen up, biotch!" She yelled as she grabbed my collar and pushed me down. 

"I like!" Martha M and W started 

"Lookin' hot buying stuff they cannot" Martha D. said as she pointed to a couple of nerds sitting in a corner.

"I like!"

"Drinkin' hard! Maxin' Dad's credit card!" Martha D. said as she flicked her dad's credit card at my face.

"I like!"

"Skippin' gym! scaring her," she pointed at Peggy who ran off. I'm pretty sure she's related to Ms. Schyler. "Screwing him" Martha d-cup said as she pointed at a dazed George. President of student council. 

"I like!"

"Killer clothes!" She pointed at her blazer and then she turned back to her little trio. 

Simultaneously they kicked three kids who were studying straight in the face. Ouch. "Kickin' nerds in the nose"

"If you lack the balls, you can go play dolls. Let your mommy fix you a snack." she mocked as she threw down my lunch tray. There goes my apatite. 

"Woah!" Both Martha M and W sang out as they hip bumped me. What is this? High school musical; mean girls edition?" 

"Or you could come smoke. Pound some rum and coke in my Porsha with the quarterback!" Martha D said as she pointed at some giggling jocks. 

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Honey, whatchu waitin' for? Welcome to my candy store it's time for you to prove you're not a loser anymore. Then step into my candy store" All three of them sang as they grabbed the note from my hand. 

"Guys fall-"

"At your feet! Pay the check-" Martha M. said as she pointed to that cute guy again and then motioned Martha W.

"Help you cheat!" Martha M finished as she dropped the note into Laurens hand. 

"All you have to do, say goodbye to Shamoo. That little whore ain't your friend. I can tell in the end if she had your shot she'd leave you to rot." Martha D said her voice dryly as I felt her peering into my soul. 

 

"Course if you don't care fine! Go braid her hair! Maybe Sesame Street is on?" Martha W mocked as she made hand puppets with her hands. If she doesn't get those out of my face they are gonna be shoved straight into her wobbly teeth.

"Or you could forget that creep and get in my jeep!" Martha M exclaimed as she grabbed onto Martha W's shoulder. 

"Step into my candy store!" The girls said as they threw a bunch of fruit in my face. That's not even fruit, the fuck. 

"You just gotta prove you're not a pussy anymore! You can join the team" Martha D said as she grabbed me by the arm. 

"Or you can bitch and moan" Martha M and W said as they made over dramatic poses. 

I wish they would all be left alone without a pot to piss in. 

"You can live the dream!" She said as she swirled me around.

"Or you can die alone" The two Martha's said as they gave a fake look of pity.

"You can fly with eagles," Suddenly her grip got way firmer, "Or if you prefer keep on testing me and end up like her!" They said as Martha D pushed me toward Sally.

"Veronica, look! Laurens invited me to his homecoming party," she giggled as she gave me a hug "This proves he's been thinking about me."

I stared at her for a moment before cracking a smile, "Color me stoked." 

I'm the worst friend ever.

"I'm so happy!" Sally squealed as she let go of me and ran off.

Martha M. latched onto my arm "Honey, whachu waiting fo—" 

Martha D. quite literally pushed Martha M. off of me. 

" Time for you to prove you're not lame ass anymore! Then step into my candy store" Martha D. Said as she wacked my head.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end for now because my foot isn't getting enough blood and it hurts a lot. Anyway, I hate my writing so sorry that it sucked and stuff.


End file.
